


You Guys Are Cute And All But...

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, extras on a film set, this was one of my most popular writtings so here it is, yeah that about covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: “Just talk about something, okay?”And so they do, until their conversation becomes distracting to the people who are supposed to be the focus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this story is from april of 2015, it was based on a prompt and was requested. At the time it was one of the most popular stories i'd written, so i've finally decided to put it here as well!
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/116502356475/

_“Just talk about something, okay?”_

Simple orders for the extra’s on the set of some cheesy romance movie. Minseok didn’t really care what the title was all that much, he doubted he’d be on screen much, he just needed the- admittedly small- pay check he and the other hired extra’s were going to get.

Minseok sat across from another extra, they didn’t introduce themselves or say anything as a the crew set up, Minseok figured they were both having the same thought  _“it will give us something to talk about while they main couple falls in love.”_

The man sat across from him was tall- at least in comparison to Minseoks small frame- and admittedly handsome. He was looking around the set but he didn’t seem to be in awe, so maybe he was just avoiding eye contact.

_“Action!”_

“I’m Minseok,” Minseok said, getting the man’s attention and smiling lightly.

“I’m Yixing,” The main replied and he sounded unsure of himself. Minseok could understand now why Yixing hadn’t said anything till now.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Minseok shifted in his seat. “Where are you from?”

“Changsha,” Yixing shook his head, like he wasn’t sure if Minseok would understand “It’s in China.”

“I’ve been there.” At Yixing’s look of surprise Minseok continued “I was in a really weird exchange program in High school, I went to schools in a few different places in China for a few months.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Not really.” Minseok shrugged, “I was there for half a year and I still feared being asked to speak while i was there.”

“That’s a short time,” Yixing said, smiling reassuringly “Too short to learn all the language.”

“How long-” Minseok stopped, shaking his head.

“I’ve been here for two years,” Yixing answered the unasked question, “I studied for three before I moved.”

 _“CUT NG! You guys have to look more in love.”_ The director shouted at the main couple, and everyone reset.

“No wonder your Korean is so good,” Minseok noted. 

_“ACTION!”_

“It’s- You think it is?”

“Yeah.” Minseok smiled, taking a sip of his coffee for the first time since it had been set there before the first take. “If you were more- If you acted more confident in your Korean I might not have noticed.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s true.” Minseok shrugged again, setting his cup down.

_“CUT! NG”  
_

_“CUT NG”  
_

_“CUT NG”_

Multiple takes went by, to the annoyance of the main actors. But, to Minseok and Yixing, it was more opportunity to keep talking, so they didn’t mind much. At least Minseok- who over the course of those takes had decided he liked and wanted to keep talking to Yixing- was happy with it.

“Hey, Yixing?” Minseok asked in the middle of take seven.

“Yes?”

“Can I have your number, when filming is done for the day?”

“If I can yours.”

“Great.” Minseok smiled, resting his arms against the table and slightly closer to Yixing. “I’d hate this to be the last time we talk.”

“It wont be,” Yixing said, a soft- and Minseok thought, very nice- smile playing on his lips.

_“CUT!”_

Minseok blinked, the take shouldn’t have been over, and the couple were usually pretty vocal about when they messed up. It was when he turned to face them, to realize they were facing _him_  that it clicked it was his fault.

“You guys are cute an all,” The main actress said, lightly, “but they’re supposed to be watching us fall in love, not you.”

“We- What- We aren’t.” Minseok sputtered in surprised.

“Oh,” Yiixing covered his face.

_“Reset, and separate those two.”_


End file.
